


A New Mirror

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a case, Sherlock introduces a new piece of furniture into the bedroom he shares with John. It doesn't exactly have the desired effect. The rating is for safety only because the boys are supposed to be having sex. Take note of the words 'supposed to.' ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MapleLeafCameo for looking over this for me. Also, I don't own them so I can't profit from writing about them.

In all fairness it hadn’t really been Sherlock’s fault. Especially considering his need to know what was going on at all times. The case they had just finished, involving a dead stripper who had been spray painted purple, introduced the consulting detective to some interesting new possibilities. To one area of their relationship in particular. So John shouldn’t have been surprised when he came home from work one night and found a mirror hanging from their bedroom ceiling.

 

At first the good doctor had been adamant that the piece be removed before he would ever sleep in the bed again, never mind engage in any activities of a sexual nature. Having known John for five years, and being romantically involved for the past six months, Sherlock knew exactly how to play his lover like the violin he adored.

 

The first thing necessary was to stroke John’s ego, so Sherlock made certain he shared all of the things he loved about John’s body. Then he moved on to appealing to the good man’s caring nature by reminding him that Sherlock had never done anything physical with anyone before and only felt safe doing so with John.

 

Seeing the walls of resistance were weak and could easily crumble, Sherlock attacked with his final weapons: his lips and hands. He started kissing John softly as he ran his fingers through short strands of hair. By the time they progressed to the bedroom, John had forgotten all about the reflector that waited. Oddly enough, Sherlock had as well. Caught up in enjoying the taste and feel of his lover, Sherlock had placed himself over John once they were naked on the bed.

 

Eyes closed in bliss, John moaned as Sherlock sucked on his neck happily. When he bit down, John opened his eyes in surprise only to see their doubles directly above. From the position they were currently in it looked as if Sherlock was a vampire trying to suck the blood out of his victim. Images of silly vampire movies raced through John’s mind and he was struck with a case of the giggles.

 

At first Sherlock didn’t notice the change in his lover, he thought the rapid up and down movement of John’s chest was due to his actions. Once he heard a snort though, Sherlock frowned and leaned up to look John in the face.

 

Unable to speak verbally, the doctor pointed to his neck and then Sherlock, before gesturing towards the ceiling.

 

Rolling his eyes in fond irritation, Sherlock manhandled the still giggling John until he was above and Sherlock lay on the duvet. Knowing he would have to work quickly to recapture ‘the mood’, the gangly genius reached up to roughly kiss his other half. Within moments interest was definitely sparked once more and Sherlock laid back to enjoy the sensations running through his body.

 

When he remembered to look up at the mirror he quickly noticed how John’s bum was bobbing up and down, side to side, as he lavished Sherlock’s chest with attention. Struck by the absurdity of the view, the consulting detective proceeded to fall prey to an attack of the giggles himself.

 

John immediately pulled back and followed Sherlock’s eyes before he, once again, started to laugh. Very soon the two men were confirming Mycroft’s fear of their immaturity as they made silly expressions that caused them to howl even more.

 

Needless to say, Sherlock called and had the mirror removed an hour later. John was grateful for the 72 hour grace period the store allowed. He had a feeling the return option was used a fair amount.


End file.
